This invention relates to a shin guard, and more particularly to a shin guard having an elastic stocking-like member and a rigid protective member inserted therein.
The object of the present invention is to provide a shin guard which not only protects the shin or front lower leg of the wearer against injury from blows, for example inflicted during participation in athletic sports, but which also gives tight compressive support to the rear portion of the leg, namely the gastric nemius muscle. A further object of the invention is to provide such a shin guard which has a rigid member extending along the front portion of the lower leg of the wearer to redistribute forces of any blows. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a rigid member which is tapered to conform to the fibula, and which is preferably made of heat formable material so that it can be molded to substantially conform to the front leg portion of any wearer.